In a wireless charging system, a wireless power transmitting device such as a device with a charging surface wirelessly transmits power to a portable electronic device. The portable electronic device receives the wirelessly transmitted power and uses this power to charge an internal battery or to power the device. In some situations, foreign objects may be accidentally place on a charging surface. This can pose challenges when performing wireless power transmission operations.